The impossible truth
by TheBookWormReader95
Summary: "Is there any way you could forgive me?" I asked, almost pleading. He took a good look at me before he left, my questioned unanswered. I felt a light hand on my shoulder. An English Haldir/OC and Legolas/OC story rated T
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1.**

I sat down in my cozy brown chair, exhausted. I was ready to settle down and watch Lord of the rings in a marathon yet again. They were my favorite films. My cocoa with tiny marshmallows and cream was warming me as I drank it. The sensation of the heat was so good. My work at the library was done and I had rushed home to put on my red sweat suit to watch the films. The suit fit to my golden Rubin ring that I found today, no one seemed to have lost it so I took it instead. I know it wasn`t the best ideal idea, but if someone reported it missing I would return it gladly.

The elves were my favorite characters, there was something so pure and magically about them, and of course the elvish language was interesting as well. I could never imagine how Tolkien created all of it, let alone the language.

I woke up from a horn, crap I had fallen asleep while I was watching the film now I had to rewind it. I saw a man in front of me; he had blond hair by the looks of it. The vision was blurry so I had to focus hard, it was probably my friend harry. I tried to stand up on my feet.

"Easy there, you hit your head pretty hard as you were standing in the way of some orcs" The man said to me " I was hunting some orcs you see , they are dead now. We are living in a perilous time; one should not wander alone, especially a woman without weapons. "

That was definitely not Harry by his voice and when I focused I saw someone I did not expect to see. It was Legolas. I looked around; I was not in my home anymore. The landscape was beautiful; it was green and yellow fields with white flowers, and nothing else in sight.

"Are you lost? You seem very confused. I am Legolas Greenleaf from Mirkwood" he asked me, I just started at him and scanned him with my brown eyes and pale skin. He had his blonde hair straight with braids on the sides, and one in the back. His eyes blue and the clothing's were grey.

"Come with me, I was on my way to Lothlòrien to a meeting with Galadriel and Celeborn," I just nodded in reply. He stepped on a hill and observed the area. "The trip will be in two days if we're lucky. Can you speak the common language? Do you understand me?" He asked me, shaking me softly and innocent to trying to get an answer out of me. I nodded once again; I was also feeling scared as well as confused. Was I just dreaming? But it seemed so vivid.

I had many questions to ask but they all stopped at the tip of my tongue, something held me back of speaking but what? As we were walking I could see Legolas glance at me sometimes, worried maybe? Or confused perhaps? I tried to say something, but only a whining noise would come out. He stopped, surprised.

"So there is a little life in you after all. Take your time, I know you are probably scared of something; I do not know of what but I'm telling you, you have no reason to be. I will protect you, that's a promise." He spoke calm and slow as to reassure me that I shouldn't be scared, and pushed my small bangs aside of my curly brown hair that reached to my waist. I had let my hair grow too much that they had been damaged at the ends. I smiled at him, feeling a little better but still unable to speak.

"You are wearing strange clothes, my friend" he pointed out to me; a small laugh escaped my lips. "You have a beautiful laugh, if only one could imagine how your voice sounded like" He said wondering. This was all so surreal to me. He kept on going "Come, we have to reach those caves in an hour" He pointed to a few big rocks ahead of us, I looked but I could barely see anything. "Elf eyes" I whispered, laughing quietly for myself. "Did you say something?" The elf asked me, I shook my head in reply.

My head rested against a cold stone with grass to comfort my head. It was cold. Now I had time to think, how could this have happened to me? I had too many flaws. I was not in great shape; I was normal but a bit chubby around my stomach. I don't run fast, I certainly didn't have any talent.

I turned around and saw Legolas in trance as the elves called it, his eyes open. Legolas was my dream back on earth or wherever I came from. He was so beautiful and pure, so innocent. I had to find out why this happened to me, I was determined about that. Maybe Galadriel knew why. In despite of all I`ve ever dreamt of, this is not what I imagined. This feels confused and empty, even in the presence of others, Legolas more specifically. I shook my head like I was trying to shake the thoughts out of my head and I slowly fell asleep.

I felt someone shake me lightly as to not harm me. I didn't want to go to work at the library today, I was too cold and sore and I just had the weirdest dream.

"I'm so sorry to wake you but we have to be feed and keep going" Legolas said to me, I groaned. This had not been a dream after all. All I wanted was to return to my home, where I was safe and comfortable.

I stood up and stretched. I look confused at a grey blanket around me; I had not slept with a blanket.

Legolas must have seen my baffled look. "You shivered and you looked cold. I thought you might have needed the blanket" he explained with a half hearted smile.

I sat down around the fire to keep me warm, Legolas handed me some bread.

"Lembas?" I questioned him, my voice sounded weird and I coughed a little. He looked startled, with his mouth hanging open.

"Yes they are, did you finally decide to talk?" he smiled at me and handed me some water to clear my dry throat.

"Don't get too used to it" I chuckled "I need answers from Galadriel; she might know why I am here. You see I don't know why I ended up here, it's all so confusing. Sorry I can't tell much about my life, I can't remember anything." The last part was a lie; I did remember my home, back home from where I came from. I remembered everything. I lied because I was too scared he might do something to me if he found out where I came from, therefore it was better to wait until I could talk to Galadriel. She was one of the wise elves after all. He nodded in understanding.

"Does the beautiful young girl have a name?" He asked me and took a bite from his lembas.

"Kierra Dawn" I answered and took a sip of water.

The morning sun had not fully risen from the mountains; it must have been very early at dawn. He took his bow behind his back and put the fire out and motioned for me to come along. I took the blanket around me to keep me warm and followed him.

The horizon was beautiful this early at dawn and it made me feel good and refreshed. It was like camping with friends. Camping was in my family, but I didn't often see my parents, they live in Alaska, far away from my home in New York. I am a lonely child. They were sad when I went with my friend Harry to New York. Now I might never see my parents again, I sighed by the thought.

"Is something upsetting you?" Legolas asked and stopped walking.

"I was just remembering my parents" I explained, smiling trying to show him that everything was fine.

"I thought you couldn't remember anything from the past?" he asked confused this time.

"I don't, I just remember a few pieces" I told him and stopped smiling. I felt guilty for lying to him. We kept on walking. None of us broke the tense silence that lay over us.

"Hide" Legolas yelled at me and pushed me down under a stone. I looked up from the stone confused and scared.

"Wait here" he said before he sprinted towards a gang of orcs.

"You will never have the power of the lands" he proclaimed and shot an arrow against one of the orc standing nearest. I watched as he fought. One of the orcs stopped fighting, and smelled the air.

"You are not alone, elf" the orc stated, trying to find where the scent was coming from. I tried to move and breathe as little as I could while I was backing further away down under the stone, quietly. I held my hand over my mouth and turned around and screamed. At the corner of my eyes I saw Legolas fight the few orcs that was still left.

One of the orcs was standing over me and he looked nasty. I backed away from him, but cut myself inside of my hand palms on the side of the rock. It hurt. He was about stake me with a stick, the stick looked like it was cut from an elder tree, it still had a few leafs on it. He stopped suddenly looking blankly out in the air and he fell at the side of me, there was an arrow in his back. I looked up and I saw Legolas, behind him were the orcs that lay dead on the ground.

"You're bleeding" he stated and tore up a piece of clothing he found from his green backpack. He folded it around my hand and smiled. I couldn't deny it, the pain was excruciating, it hurt a lot worse than you would imagined otherwise.

"Thank you for saving my life" I thanked him and he gave a little smile back to me.

"If we keep going the whole day, we would be able to come in to Lorien by nightfall. Are you up for it?" he asked me, looking at my wound to be sure.

"Yeah, I should be able to" I smiled a little and we continued walking. It was quite hard to keep up with him, at some point he started running.

"Who is this?" an older looking elf with blonde hair asked Legolas with a few others behind him, and he pointed his arrow at me.

"I come in peace" I defended myself but felt idiotic. It was like I was talking to aliens, but then again they _were_ other creatures than humans.

"Be quiet, young girl" He spoke calmly, took down his bow and turned to Legolas and spoke in the Elvish tong. The rest of the elves were still pointing their arrows at me. At the corner of my eyes I saw both of their blue eyes staring at each other as it sounded like they were discussion something, _someone_.

It bothered me that I couldn't understand what they were saying. What would they decide to do with me? I waited patiently as my heartbeat was beating fast. The elf Legolas was speaking with looked familiar and then I recognized him, it was Haldir. I looked at the other elves; the two other blonde elves standing closest to him would probably be his brothers Rùmil and Orophin.

"You will come with us, Galadriel awaits you" Haldir lead the way and the rest of us followed. We walked up the hill; it was getting darker by the minute as we were heading to the center of Lorien. The place was more beautiful and breathtaking than the films, for one thing I could feel the gold grass beneath my feet and I could see everything around me. There were places built up and beside the trees where we could walk, spiral stairs and white platforms. I could see elf houses up in the trees and a few of them looked at me with curiosity. It seems like we were going towards the mighty tree fortress of Galadriel and Celeborn. I was also afraid as we got nearer the tree, would I finally find out the truth?

"Greetings, Kierra Dawn from the future" Galadriel said calm to me and turned around to face us all. The others looked surprised and a few of the guards whispered things I couldn't understand.

"Silence" she ordered them, louder this time but still calmly. The crowd that still remained became quiet. The ladyship was beautiful herself, her golden blonde hair hang long and soft down her white lace dress.

"I have foreseen your meeting; you will have a great purpose here. But I must tell you; by you coming here was an accident. You were not to live this faith, and I'm sorry about the sorrow and burden you will soon bare." She looked a bit down, like she was sad and knew what was coming for me. At the corner of my eyes, down from the tree I saw the mirror of Galadriel. It was a silver basin of water used by Galadriel, which could show her events in the past, present or even the future. I guessed she had looked in that, in order for her to know about me.

I was shocked of what she had said, my face couldn't show any expression but inside I was screeching _"why me?" _over and over again.

"You have found a tool that brought you here" She said her lips never moving and I remember she could read one's thoughts and give information through her mind to yours. You could never see or hear into her mind, it was one way communication only. Her eyes were settled at my left hand and I felt my Rubin ring getting heavier around my ring finger.

"It was no mistake that you found it by the books where you work, someone intentionally placed it there" she said out loud this time.

"Who placed it there? Anyone I know? It's not my friend Harry right, because he's the only one I know and he wouldn't do that" I was panicking and the words were coming out of my mouth before I could stop them.

"You can sleep now my dear, it's been a long journey for you, we will talk tomorrow instead" she motioned an elf girl that looked like her but a younger version to come forward.

The elf had golden blonde hair down to her waist and a gorgeous long light blue satin dress with darker blue sleeves. She looked at the age of me, perhaps a bit younger.

"This is Elbithia, she will show you to your room" Galadriel said, Elbithia smiled and took my hand to guide me to my room.

I searched for Legolas as I was walking away from the others. When my eyes found him, his expression surprised me. Legolas met my eyes and when he looked at me he seemed to be upset, for what? Elbithia poked me by the sleeve and I shook the thought away and left with her. We walked inside the most beautiful and simple room I've ever seen. It was settled in the tree. There was a white and gold bed with a gold folding screen and chair in the corner of the room. Since it was settled in one of the trees in Lothlòrien, I decided to call it my little tree.

"Here is your bed" she said with such clarity in her voice and handed me a dress. "I shall come and get you as the sun rises. Sleep well Kierra Dawn" she spoke with graciousness. She must have been raised well.

"I must return back to Galadriel and Celeborn, my parents" My mouth hang opened "Your parents?" I said a bit hesitant. Nothing of her had been mentioned, not in the books nor the films.

"Yes, I am the heritage of their legacy. If something should happen to one of them I will rule with the one left or rule aside with my husband Caius if none of them should survive"

"May I ask how old you are?" I asked her with curiosity.

"I am 1754 years old. I am quite young despite my parents; they are thousands of years older than me"

"Immortality" I whispered to myself amazed, but she heard it perfectly well.

"I shall leave you alone now" She said and curtsied like I was someone important, before she left me with a great deal of information that I would dwell on. As I hit the white sheets I blacked out, I was quite worn out from today and everything that had happened.

I woke with the sunlight in my eyes; I had slept in my old clothes.

"I have clear water; you should clean yourself after your journey. Galadriel awaits you" Elbithia's voice startled me. I jumped out of bed as she walked back to the mighty tree fortress. I went behind the gold wire folding screen and freshened up, and looked in the mirror. The green velvet gown I was given the other day hang loose and nice around me. I tried to do something with my hair, a braid at the side but it didn't look good on me so I tried to tie it in a knot, but that didn't look good either. I decided to keep my hair loose and curly. One of the things I missed now was my make up, I looked very pale. I stepped outside and saw Galadriel by the river. I walked down to her and curtsied.

"I have requested to speak with you, you must know about the danger." She spoke looking in front of the river.

"What kind of danger?" I asked her.

"I know you know about us in the future, about the war of the one ring that will be coming. No other than you know that we are real and more than just a story. Where you come from, you have books about us and ways to watch us. Tolkien was a prophet, he thought he was the creator of us but he was not. I do not wish for you to tell anyone what will happen, because it will have extremely consequences if you do. You are a human with no training or experience of self defense. We will make you a warrior." She looked at me and continued.

"You will train with Haldir, one of our superior warriors. He will teach you how to use a sword, the bow and arrow and to use knives" She let me process the information, I watched the River and thought of it all. What extremely consequences? How could I become a warrior? How could I learn to handle weapons? Why did it have to be Haldir? Couldn't it be Legolas? I had all of these questions in my head but I was too afraid to ask some of them.

"Time will tell and you will see." Galadriel explained to me. "I see you have an interest for elves, in particular Legolas. He will leave today." She informed me.

"Leave, why?" I questioned, looking surprised, where would he go?

"He will leave to Rivendell very soon at the request of his father, I thought you knew this" she said.

"No I didn't know. Him and I didn't speak very much. He saved my life, I owe him everything" I said whispering the last sentence.

"Do you still wish to speak with me, or am I free to leave?" I asked, wondering if I could go to see Legolas before he left. She motioned for me to leave and smiled. I curtsied once more and left in a hurry towards Legolas at the end of the forest.

"Legolas" I yelled after him and he turned around, still looking angry and upset like the day before. He kept on walking.

"Wait, I wish to speak with you before you leave" I told him. "I didn't know you were leaving, lady Galadriel told me just a few moments ago" I grabbed his hand but he pushed it aside.

"Why should I listen to you, all there is coming out of your mouth are lies." He was yelling quietly and I ignored the few looks of certain elves. It was not common for an elf to yell at people. "Lies?" I questioned, my focus was only on him.

"You were dishonest with me, you told me you couldn't remember anything from your past. I know now that I shouldn't have trusted a human so rapidly. What reasons did you have to lie to me?" he seemed to be rather more upset than angry now.

"I was scared, and by the thoughts that you could maybe leave me alone if you found out where I come from were scary. I couldn't have made it out there by myself. "

"Do you really think that I would leave you to yourself if I found out? Is that how you think of me?" he asked me, still upset. My explanation seemed dull now, and realized that lying to him was wrong.

"Is there any way you could forgive me?" I asked, almost pleading. He took a good look at me before he left, my questioned unanswered. I felt a light hand on my shoulder.

"Do not worry about him; you need to separate the emotions from yourself. Come, it's time for your training with Haldir. I will be there with your training the first few times. You and I will be great friends" Elbithia told me, smiling slightly. She danced lightly through the forest dragging me with her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"You are late. I do not tolerate wasting time, Kierra" Haldir stated when we got there.

"She had to talk to someone important, she did not mean to waste your time" Elbithia jumped to my defense.

"No of course not" Haldir bowed to her and looked at me with somehow disgust. I didn't like his fast growing opinions of me, he didn't even know me well enough to judge me. If only one could tell how this training would be for me.

"I am sure Lady Galadriel told you that you will learn how to use a sword, bow and arrows and to use knives. Let us do a short summary of what you know of them" He tossed me a sword in the air and I barely caught it and lost it out of my hands.

"It is not all about strength, it is about movements and how you move towards the target. Try to attack me openly" he explained and I hit the sword he held sturdy.

"That was weak. If I move while you attack, what would you have done then, show me" he demanded and I listened. Once again I tried to hit his sword while he moved, this time I missed.

"That was the basics on the sword. Try to use the bow and arrow this time" He handed me the bow and arrow and told me to shoot the big tree a few meters away from me,

I concentrated and when I shot the arrow it landed right in front of my feet.

"I will need much work on you than I thought, weak human. Try to use the knives this time" he handed me the two knives and scuffed like he was convinced that I was going to fail once again. I hit the two knives and both hit the tree but they didn't stick.

"Yes, that was a lot better, Kierra" Elbithia smiled supportively.

"Better yes, but weak. The knives you can handle, the sword too a little but we need to work with the bow and arrow much more. Your training schedule will be training as the sun rises and you will train when the sun goes down. Now that you know the basics you will come by when the sun goes down tonight. You can retreat for now" He told me and left.

"This is not going to work, I will never be good at it" I said to Elbithia.

"That is what training is for. You will get better, you will see" she explained and took my hand.

"I'm not so sure about that" I said doubtfully and we walked up to my elf tree.

"How am I supposed to train early and late every day? It's going to be exhausting in the long period" I told her as I laid down on the bed. She looked at me weird. "What if you had to fight everyday in a real battle? That is exhausting" she explained "I suppose you`re right" I said with my eyes closed, she was standing by the door looking outside. The wind flew through her hair.

"I still wonder what my real purpose here is, Lady Galadriel said I had come here by accident and will now live a life in burden and sorrow" I wondered, Elbithia didn't say anything. It was like she knew but couldn't tell, she looked at me for a while and continued watching the wind.

"I will get you new clothes for training, you cannot use a dress. It is uncommon for women to fight in battle, especially get training for one. Anyone but me that is, my parents wanted me to learn so I could protect myself if I needed to." Elbithia said after a while, trying to remove my worries but it didn't work. She said it was uncommon for women to fight in battle and to get training for a battle, did that mean that they were training me for a battle?

"I need to be with my parents, I will find you again when it is time to go training." She smiled before she walked away. I needed to go for a walk so I left and walked around in Lothlòrien.

I took a few deep breaths and touched the bark on the trees as I was walking. The feeling was calming and peaceful. I saw the mirror of Galadriel and walked up to it. I touched the water and it showed me a memory of Harry and me.

Harry and I lay in the grass in the meadow with purple flowers. He lay in my lap as he was telling me about his boyfriend. He wore one of his blue scarves and an orange t-shirt and dark jeans. I wore a white dress with black tights. I really fancied dresses. We became friends since we both stood out from the social life. We then began to talk to each other and quickly had a great chemistry.

I smiled at the memory; it was one of my best memories with my best friend. I missed him dearly.

"May I ask what you saw?" Galadriel's voice said behind me.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" I started to explained when she interrupted me.

"Do not be sorry child. What did you see?" she asked again.

"I saw a memory from my past with one of my dearest friends. My only friend from the future actually" I replied.

"I must tell you something and listen carefully. I am remorseful for your sorrow but you will never return back home" She told me and I realized what she meant by burden and sorrow, but could there be anything else to it in the future?

"Never return home?" I repeated, never to see my best friend Harry ever again? I never even said goodbye to him.

"I should get ready for training" I mumbled low but enough so she could hear it and I walked fast over to my little tree. I sat down on my bed in the corner of the room and cried, but felt weak for crying and dried the tears instead. There was a someone by the tree.

"We should get ready for training" Elbithia said carefully. She probably heard me cry. I didn't say anything, I walked over and put the training clothes on and walked quietly beside Elbithia.

"You look like a man elf in those clothes. What would your friends in the future think of you now?" She asked me.

"You know, this is actually normal for girls back in the future. Harry was my only friend and now I won't be able to see him again ever" I had started to shout at her. Even more tears came down my cheeks. I had a tendency to overreact in situations.

"Sorry" I mumbled and I dried my tears once again.

"let us move on to your training shall we?" she smiled and we walked up to Haldir. He looked at me with disgust. I could imagine what he was thinking; it was like he wanted to roll his eyes at me as if to say 'weak humans are always in trouble'.

He tossed me the sword and this time I caught it with a good grip.

For weeks I trained with Haldir. Sometimes he would actually smile as I was getting better. Some days we could even talk and laugh as friends. I still hadn't heard from Legolas, but if this was before the war of the ring then he would probably be on his way here with the others. I tried not to worry too much, but I still was. All of these questions about my faith couldn't be answered, I just had to wait and see what would happen.

"Here" Haldir said giving me a goblet filled with clean cold water from the river.

"I will be down in the forest with my brothers on guard. Keep training until the sun comes down" he told me and walked away. I looked at him until he was out of sight and sighed, and started to work on my bow and arrow. I had managed to hit the spot in the three that was exactly where I was focusing on. It was the first time I had hit the right spot, and I wanted to burst in a victory dance but it would look silly if anyone was watching me. So all I did was smile absurdly to myself.

"Good shot" I heard behind me, I turned around and Elbithia was there smiling at me. She led me up to lady Galadriel when I heard a few voices in the forest farther in. It was a man shouting.

"I am a dwarf stepping on elf land, I am in disgrace. Wish I could have a few orcs to kill" The dwarf apparently, shouted on and on about it.

"You know I would take out more orcs than you" I think Legolas said. He was here? This is where the first film was. Gandalf the Grey were of course not with him and I could see the sorrow in their faces. But I knew something they didn't, that Gandalf would come back as Gandalf the White.

I ran after them until I stepped up to where Galadriel and Celeborn were. They came down the stairs together. They were all stunned.

"The enemy knows you have entered here. What hope you had in secrecy is now gone, eight that there are here yet nine there were set out from Rivendell. Tell me, where is Gandalf, for I much desire to speak with him, I can no longer see him for afar" Celeborn spoke and the sorrow in their faces grew. Then Galadriel spoke: "Gandalf the Grey did not pass the borders of this land, he has fallen into shadow"

"He was taken by both Shadow and Flame. A Balrog of Morgoth. For we went needlessly into the net of Moria" Legolas explained and I went a step forward and he noticed me. He looked at me, smiled a little and turned back to Galadriel with much grief.

"Needless were none of the deeds of Gandalf in life. We do not yet know his full purpose. Do not let the great emptiness of Khazad-dum fill your heart, Gimli son of Gloin. For what the world has grown full of peril and in all lands love is now mingled with grief" She said.

"What now becomes of this Fellowship? Without Gandalf, hope is lost" Celeborn spoke without much as hoping it would be better.

"The quest stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little, and it will fail to the ruin of all. Yet hope remains while the Company is true" Galadriel spoke to ease everyone.

"Do not let your heart be troubled, go now and rest for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight you will sleep" she spoke one last time and they all walked away. I looked hopeful on Legolas for any chance of speaking with him or at least something, but he never looked back.

Once again I was in my tree. Maybe I should have grown a part of it and never come out. Sounds silly but that's what I was thinking, because I didn't want this. I never asked to get people hurt, disappoint others and feel this way. I had created a fantasy of myself in lord of the rings, where I was with Legolas – forever. How it is now, it's not what I wanted or how I imagined it at all.

"Legolas" I said as he walked in, I was surprised to see him. I tried to freshen up as well as I could.

"How is your training?" He asked me, and sat down beside me. "Good, I'm getting better. I managed to hit the arrow exactly where I wanted today" I said weakly, not sure of why he seemed to be angry and disappointed in me and in the next acting as a good friend.

"I have forgiven you. One shall not need to be fuming for the rest of their lives. I would still like to be your friend, if you can forgive me for being such a fool" he said with such grace in his voice that I couldn't help but feel a tingling in my stomach

"There's nothing that needs to be forgiven. You had all right to be angry at me" I smiled now, happy to be with him once again after such a long time.

"Friends? I consider you my friend, but you hardly know me" I said to him, shifting closer to him.

"I would like to know you more if you do not mind" he said smiling back. I had missed him more than I had realized.

"what's your favorite color?" I asked him out of the blue, suddenly wondering upon a lot of things. My head swirled with questions.

"I do not have a favorite color. All colors of the world are necessary, not one should be picked as a better one. What is yours since you are asking?"

"It's purple. More to the version of lilac" I answered, looking up on him shyly.

"Purple is associated with good judgment and spiritual fulfillment. It stimulates peace of mind" he explained when two hobbits came in, Merry and Pippin.

"So you're the warrior girl that's going to lead us in to battle" The one called pippin said as he took a bite of a red apple with one hand in his pocket, bouncing back and forth on his hairy feet. Pippin was leaning on him by his right side.

"I'm not leading anyone in to battle, I'm just getting trained for one" I said as they nodded in understanding and walked away.

"They were so small" I said as they were gone. I never realized just how small they really were; I looked at Legolas who smiled.

"Hobbits are small creatures; I do not want to see anyone of them be lost in battle" He said as his smile disappeared "Gandalf is already lost" He whispered at the end. Legolas smiled weakly as he walked out back to the fellowship – they had no idea what was expecting them in the future, what would happen to them.

I was glad he wasn't angry with me anymore. I missed my home, my apartment, my friend Harry, everything. How could I be here and do this stuff? As for how many times I wanted to find out how it was living in the old days, I didn't think it would be like this.

I would have to pull myself together, find the courage and stand up for whatever was coming my way.

Darkness was falling over us and I found myself tired. I took the grey blanket around me and fell asleep, but right before I heard someone whisper my name.

I woke up to the bright sun and had to close my eyes. I could not shake off the whisper from last night. Who had whispered? Was it just me dreaming? It had sounded so real.

Birds were singing, in a sad tone. The elves were still singing for Gandalf. I removed the blanket, put on my training clothes, brown pants and an almost too big green dark shirt. A belt hangs around my waist with pockets that my weapons could fit in. If it was for anything I would say it made me look like Peter Pan, without the hat. Ready to go to the training, I walked up to Haldir down at the lake.

"Ready to train warrior" I said playfully hitting my sword in the air laughing.

"Not today" He answered that made me question if we were done with the training.

"You know how to train Kierra, but one shall see how you do it in practice. We will leave this afternoon on a hunting trip after some orcs."

"Do not worry. It is just a few orcs not too far from here, you should be able to handle them" He said as he saw my baffled scared expression. I played with my fingers, tapping my feet as we stood in an awkward silence. I didn't know what to say or do at this point, hunting orcs, was I ready?

"We will leave shortly, pack a bag of supplies and meet me here as soon as you can" He said


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I know I've been away for a long time. But I lost my muse, and was completely stuck. I then watched The Hobbit (great movie) and I decided to look into it again, and found my muse. **

**PLEASE REVIEW AT THE END, THANK YOU AND ENJOY**

I met him up by the lake, said goodbye to Elbithia and the others and took the boat by the river. The sun was still rising behind me. I took a few bites from the lembas Haldir brought.

"Just how long will we be travelling?" I asked, turning my head to his. He looked at me.

"We will be near Isengard in a short few days. We cannot come too close to Isengard, that would be dangerous" Haldir said before going back to rowing the boat. I returned to look at the sun as I closed my eyes, and started humming a song.

"What are you singing?" He asked me after a few moments.

"Just a song where I come from" I said to him, slightly embarrassed.

"Please, sing to me, let me hear the songs where you're from" he said with a hint of a smile in the corner of his lips. I got really embarrassed now; I didn't want to sing in front of him, no way. I didn't have a singing voice.

"No," I said and turning my head to the side.

"Why not?" he asked me while holding my hand, he had stopped rowing. I couldn't help but smile at his touch.

"I'd rather not. Please don't make me" I said, smiling weakly.

"I did not want to pressure you, but your world is so much stranger than ours. I just want to understand" He said, starting rowing again. My world was strange? For me it was the other way around, but I understood why he was curious. It's not like everyday someone from the year 2012 comes to Middle Earth.

I turned back to humming again.

"You should finish your food and rest, we will walk through the forest soon" He didn't say anything else other than row the boat. I continued chewing on the lembas bread.

I felt somebody shaking me, I must have fallen asleep. Haldir was standing over me, rushing me, telling me we had to go. I grabbed my bow over my back, made sure I had my sword in my belt, and got my backpack and left. I climbed out of the boat, with some help from Haldir; I couldn't climb out without almost falling in to the water.

"Thanks" I told him as I got out of the boat. We walked up the hill and walked for a while. Haldir started singing in elvish tongue. I concentrated on walking without falling.

"We can stop here for the night" He said as we were in front of a few big stones and trees hidden from the side of the clearing. The blanket and the fire were set up; I tried to warm myself.

"Tell me more about your life. What do you work with?" He asked me, curious.

"I'm a librarian. I lend out books to people and help people with what they should read" I said back to him. I rested my head against the blanket; I was quite tired from all the walking.

"You like books?" He continued asking me.

"Yes. I read a lot, usually I watch the films before I read the books, if they have been illustrated" I said just realizing that he doesn't know about films.

"Watching? How is that possible?" He asked baffled by what I said. I didn't know what to say.

"It's hard to explain. In my days you can see things that has been recorded by technology" I strained for words, and shook my head.

"You would have to see it to understand more of it," I said, giving up on explaining it. He nodded in understanding, but I could see he was confused. My eyes closed right after that, and I was sure that he had mumbled goodnight love, but he couldn't have. Even if he had said that, it wouldn't mean anything, would it? Elves couldn't be with humans, it was forbidden wasn't it? With those questions floating in my mind, I fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up to birds singing. Haldir was still sleeping, so I took the opportunity to go down to a river nearby. I washed my hands that were covered in dirt. It felt so good that I took the rest of my clothes off, washing my entire body. The birds stopped singing and flew away from the trees. I heard some footsteps, and I turned around rapidly for whatever might have been there.

It was only Haldir. My cheeks went bright pink and I turned back around again.

"Sorry. I do not wish to disturb you, but I should inform you that we will leave very shortly. I will wait for you by the fire." He said and I could hear his footsteps leaving. I relaxed and hurried myself out of the water. I put the clothes back on and walked up to the fire.

"Let's go" I said without looking at him, gathering my things. I walked past him and started walking.

"The other way" I heard him shout and I stopped and followed him for the other way. I know he could feel the awkward tension between us, because he spoke up.

"Do not be ashamed, Kierra, it is quite normal to take a bath" He said and I smiled a bit.

"Thanks, I guess" I said, relaxing a bit, and shortly the tension was gone again.

After a while we talked about my world and him.

"You would not have survived alone in my world" I said laughing at the image of him running around trying to figure out everything.

"I would have survived, because I am a great warrior" Haldir said, trying to defend himself, laughing. It was nice to see him laugh.

"It's nice to see you try, but I have doubts in you to be honest. Didn't you have doubts in me when we first meet?" I said curious to what he would say.

"Yes I did indeed have doubts, but I have to admit, I was wrong. I apologize. You are turning in to a great warrior Kierra Dawn." He said smiling at me. I smiled back, feeling a tingling in my stomach, but suddenly I got this horrible feeling, something wasn't right.

"What are you troubled with? You look worried" Haldir said stopping in his tracks.

"I don't know, honestly, I just have this horrible feeling that things are going to be bad" I said probably with a worried expression on my face.

"Do not be worried. You will do fine with the orcs" He said and I smiled, trying to leave the feeling behind me, even though it wasn't the orcs I was worried about. We walked down to some houses and got two horses. Both of them were brown. We rode down a path as it was getting later we arrived. We continued walking down a small path without the horses. Haldir motioned for me to be silent as we walked up to a tree. There four orcs were relaxing by a fire, eating.

"Kill them" He said and motioned for me to step forward.

I was nervous, how could I do this. I decided to shot an arrow at the one on guard first. I aimed perfectly and shot it stone dead. The other orcs tried to find the source, where it came from. I aimed once more and shot the other big one. The last two small ones saw where it came from and headed for my direction. I replaced my bow and arrow with the sword and got ready. I hid behind the three as I saw them come closer. As they ran past me, I cut off one of their head. The last one came up to me, also with a sword. Our blades met, and tried to use the technique Haldir showed me. I managed to cut off the orc's hand, the one he held the sword with. It fell on the ground, and I grabbed my chance to cut through his stomach. He bleed out and fell to the ground, dead as the rest of the other three. Behind me Haldir approached me.

"Good work" He said and I felt proud of myself.

"There is something I must tell you. Something I failed to mention before. You will leave with me to Helm's Deep. We will give aid to the men of Rohan, fighting the orcs. We will meet the other elves as we ride to them" He said and I was right, I should have been worried about. I was shocked that it happened sooner than I thought. I was looking down, he caressed my cheek.

"Do not worry yourself. You will do well" He said, trying to comfort me, but he didn't know what would happen to him. I nodded as I took his hand. I felt the same tingling and I knew that I liked him.

We got some sleep and continued riding. After a whole day we meet upon the elves. Haldir whispered to the horses, probably tell them to go back home, because he released them, and they ran away. We continued walking as we approached Helm's deep. We marched in, Haldir and I at the front.

"I bring word from Elrond of Rivendell. An alliance once existed between Elves and men. Long ago we fought and died together. " Haldir said as Aragorn and Legolas came forward. I smiled as he saw me.

"We come to honor that allegiance" Haldir said and Aragorn ran up to him.

"Mae govannen" He said giving him a hug.

"You are most welcome" Aragorn said, and Legolas stepped forward and greeted Haldir as well. Then he turned to me and smiled, and gave me a hug too. He was so close I could smell him. He smelled sweet of nature.

"We are proud to fight alongside men once more." Haldir said as Legolas was hugging me.

This was it. The fight I had been dreading for so long, the fight where Haldir did not survive. I looked at him. He stood there, waiting for the orcs, not having a clue what would happen next. I gazed upon the orc army that was approaching. There were so many of them. I looked back at Haldir, maybe, just maybe would I be able to save him. Lady Galadriel did not say to interfere with the future, she just warned me about telling them. She might not even know that this war would claim his life. Would I even survive at all? This was the first time I would participate in a real war, not just hunt a few orcs.

Legolas, Gimli and Aragorn were standing far from us, but I could still see them from afar. Suddenly an orc brawled and I grabbed Haldir's hand in fear. Haldir noticed me; he smiled weakly before getting ready for battle. My sword tightened around my hand. What if we didn't survive? What if everything I felt for him would only be true to me?

"Haldir" I said with a shaken voice. He looked at me again puzzled, and then I just gave him a kiss on the lips. He still looked at me puzzled for a moment, but then he kind of smiled a little.

"If one of us doesn't survive, you should know what I felt" I said, blushing.

"You are ready" he said back, smiling.

Those three words meant a lot. He had said it before, but hearing it now comforted me; it meant that he trusted me, if only he was right to do so. Aragorn yelled something in Elvish and I shot arrows like the rest at the Orcs. This was getting all too real for me. My heart was pounding for all life it could get, my breath quickened, but I was determined. No matter what happened tonight, saving Haldir's life was more important than anything else.

Men were falling down from the tower; arrows were flying in the air hitting its target. Then ladders were put in place in front of us and orcs came climbing up. An orc approach me, but I shot him in the eye and I turned around finding another orc standing there, ready to fight me. It was all a big chaos. I couldn't concentrate on much; I used all my force to keep orcs from Haldir and me.

A big bang was heard from the tower, and I could see it was from were Aragorn and the others had been standing. I got worried for a second, but then I remembered that they had survived, so I went back to concentrating on the fight with the orcs. It wasn't all too hard to fight them, my moves came automatically. Haldir was right, I was ready, but that didn't mean I would survive or that it would be easy.

After a while Aragorn yelled something to Haldir, and I knew we had to get inside the tower. Haldir shouted for the others in Elvish to probably go inside. Haldir grabbed my arm.

"Go back in" he said before he released me again. I continued fighting the orcs as I stood beside Haldir, trying to shoot our way through the orcs.

Haldir got cut from one of the orcs and I paused. I shouldn't have, because an orc cut my arm and I fell to the ground, cutting off the orcs legs in the process with my sword. For a second I thought my arm was completely off, but it was just a deep scratch. I got back up as an orc was ready to take on Haldir, but I was too late. He got stabbed, and the orc walked away. I took him in my arms.

"I failed you" was the only words coming out of me as tears came streaming down, not caring about my arm or the blood that I would lose.

"You did well, you were ready" He said, but it was barely a whisper. Aragorn ran down to me and took Haldir in his arms as the glint of Haldir's eyes faded. Aragorn ushered me to go in as he himself climbed up on the ladder and fought the orcs.

I left in hurry fighting all the orcs in my way, I cut every piece I could hit on their bodies as I ran inside to the gates. There I met upon Aragorn again, but I didn't say anything. I raised my sword as a man said

"Lady, stop. You are hurt, you must not fight any longer" He said.

"I appreciate your concern, but I will fight until the end" I said. I wanted to fight down until every orc was dead. Haldir was dead; he was really gone and I couldn't stop fighting. I had to avenge for him. But my hand failed me, it hurt too much to even hold the sword, let alone fight with the sword. If I continued in this condition I would only hurt myself further more. I was not used to fight like this, and the fact that I had survived until now was a miracle.

"I will take you down to the women and children" the same man said, while the others tried to barricade the door as Aragorn and Gimli gave them a chance to do so.

He led me down to the women and children in the cave and gave me a seat to fill.

"I should be out there" I said as we heard banging.

"Not while you are wounded" He said.

"I'm not that wounded, I could have continued" I said as I tried to get back up again.

"You should fight no more, leave this to us now, you have been very brave" He said as he went back out to fight again. The women down there went to nurse me as best as they could. The banging got worse, and women and children were crying and hugging each other. I knew that we would survive this, but with countless of men lost in battle.

We heard horses, a lot of them and the rest of the men of Rohan had returned, with Gandalf. The battle continued with us in the lead. Glory began to form shape, and soon instead of crying we heard victory shouting. I saw Èowyn run outside and I followed. She hugged Aragorn and I found my eyes to Legolas, he was standing there with Gimli.

"Legolas" I said running towards him.

"Kierra" he said as I hugged him, he seemed a bit startled.

"You are wounded" He said getting worried.

"Don't worry, the women nursed it, hopefully it will heal in not so long. It's good to see you again"

"Where is Haldir?" He asked me as he noticed I had come alone.

"He didn't make it. One of the orcs got him. I couldn't stop him, I was too late. I couldn't save him" I said and sniffed a little.

"It is not your burden to bear. You have been very brave" He told me, with one hand on my shoulder.

"Where will I go from here Legolas?" I asked him.

"Should I go back with the elves? Could I come with you?" I asked him again before he could answer my first question.

"I do not know. I will have to discuss this with Gandalf" He said and went looking for him. It made me realize I hadn't seen Gandalf in real life before. Only I would be seeing Gandalf the white.

"So you wish to come with us do you?" I heard Gandalf's voice say by my side, beside him stood Aragorn and Gimli.

"Yes," I said hoping he would say yes. I didn't have elsewhere to go from there, and I wanted to fight alongside with them.

"Why should I let you?" he asked with a raised brow. I had to admit, Gandalf was intimidating, but yet he had that spark of kindness in his eyes.

"I have nowhere else to go, and I want to fight with you" I said, I couldn't hope that he would say yes, because there were a thousand possibilities he could say no.

"Tell me, do you know Legolas?" He asked me again, and I realized he had no idea of my story at all.

"Yes. I met him a few weeks ago. To be honest, I have no idea how I got in middle earth at all. I come from; I don't know what to say, a different time? Look, I know things about the future, things I can't tell or otherwise it would lead to horrible consequences for all of us. I would tell more of my story, but I would appreciate it if I could come with you" I finished talking and he looked thoughtful for a second.

"Will this young lady be for trouble for all of us?" Gimli spoke.

"I hope not, I will try my best not to do so" I said still trying to convince them to let me go with them.

"I could help her as best as I can" Legolas said. At least he was on my side on this.

"You have courage my friend, but that won't help you in this battle" Gandalf said and I lost any kind of hope that he would let me come.

"I have seen her this night. She fought alongside with us, she was very good" Aragorn said and it gave me hope again.

"Haldir has been teaching her. She has been trained for battle" Legolas spoke up again.

"What is your name lady?" Gandalf asked again.

"Kierra, Kierra Dawn" I said.

"I have never heard such a name before" Gandalf said.

"Like I said, I'm not from this world. All I want is to help."

"Legolas, bring Kierra a horse. She can come with us" He said giving his final word.

"It would be my pleasure" Legolas said with a smile. Thankfully he was glad I could come with them.

"Thank you" I said, happily. If I couldn't find a way back home, at least I could try to help the best as I could in this war.

**A/N: DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I'm already working on chapter 5 and hopefully by the end of the month it will be up too. I now have school again, and it's one of my most important school years. Be patient with me and tell others how great you liked it if you did. **

**Please review **

We had been riding for some time through the forest, and now we were in Isengard. Merry and Pippin was there greeting us, while enjoying themselves with smoking and eating food. The others were both happy and annoyed with them.

We rode inside Isengard. There we met an Ent. He told us Saruman was locked inside his tower. We rode down near the tower, where the others discussed his life. Then Saruman himself appeared, wanting peace. The king of Rohan was annoyed; he wanted answers and to see Saruman dead, then he would have peace he said.

Gandalf tried to get information out of Saruman, and Saruman showed us this dark crystal ball. He tried to push guilt and low confidence down on Gandalf. I hated Sauroman; he is the reason why Haldir was dead. I wanted to kill him but I knew that soon Sauroman would lose in a few moments any way.

Grìma, the man who stood beside Saruman and had betrayed Rohan, launched forward to Saruman. He stabbed him in his back and Legolas shot an arrow at him so he would stop. Saruman fell down from the tower, and his body went through a sharp wheel. I noticed as the wheel turned around that the crystal ball fell from Saruman's cloak. Pippin noticed too; because he went down to take it. Gandalf was fast to take it from him. Pippin didn't seem to want to give it away but he did as Gandalf told him.

We continued riding and arrived were the rest of the Rohan people were in Enoras. We hailed the victorious death and soon the place turned in to a feast. Théoden's nephew Èomer proposed a drinking game to Legolas and Gimli.

"Are you sure you can win Gimli?" I asked laughing as I saw his confidence look. I myself had a glass of beer in my hands, but I wasn't planning on getting drunk.

"I can assure you that us dwarves can be very steady, and drink a lot my lady" He said laughing.

"Good luck boys, this is going to be fun" I said while Legolas smiled unsurely at me.

I was nearly rolling on the floor laughing as Legolas said he could feel a tingling in his fingers, while Gimli was nearly out cold. This was a lot funnier than in the movies. It had always been one of my favorite scenes.

"Kierra, dance with us" Merry and Pippin said, dragging me to the table. I had to admit it was pretty fun. We stood at the table dancing and laughing. I hadn't had so much fun in weeks.

"Legolas, come dance with us. It's so much fun" I said as I spotted him through the crowd.

"I shall leave the dancing for you" He said starting to go outside, I hopped down from the table and followed him.

"I am glad you could come with us" He said smiling down at me.

"So am I" I said back to him. We sat down.

"I missed you" I said, being bluntly.

"I like spending time with you, Kierra" He said, and I guess it was the only confirmation I would get that he had missed me too. My stomach did that tingling it did before when I was with him. It was probably just because I had a little crush on him before I really saw him.

"We should go back in" He suddenly said and got up and walked inside. I stayed for a bit before I got back in too.

I went to sleep beside Legolas.

"Good night" I said as I lay down.

"I hope Gimli is better tomorrow" I said with a silent laugh.

"If I am right, he will be" Legolas said also smiling.

As we were asleep I woke up to Legolas and Aragorn gone, and I could hear Pippin sneak around. Merry tried to get him to go back to sleep, but he wouldn't. He really wanted to look at the crystal ball one last time. When he touched it, it all went wrong. Aragorn and Legolas came rushing in as Gandalf woke up. Aragorn took it from Pippin but lost it out of his hands. I sat back up again. Gandalf got Pippin to tell him what he saw and heard. Luckily he did not tell Sauron about Frodo or the ring.

The next morning we all gathered to discuss this, and about Sauron's plan. Gandalf would leave with Pippin to Minas Tirith.

After a few days Aragorn came running inside, telling Gondor calls for Rohan's help. We all went to prepare ourselves.

"No, you are not coming with us." Aragorn said as I grabbed a horse and my sword.

"You didn't stop Èowyn. Why stop me?" I asked him.

"You need to heal your hand" He said, getting his horse ready.

"You can't stop me. I'm going" I said getting up on my horse.

"Be careful" He advised me and I nodded as we rode away.

We settled down beside the road of Dimholt. Horses were scared, men tried to calm them. I even tried to hold my own horse calm. Legolas came, whispering something in Elvish to my horse.

"Thanks" I said as my horse went calm.

"That road down there, where does that lead?" Gimli asked, nodding to a path down the road.

"It's the road to Dimholt," Legolas started.

"The door under the mountain" I finished, stealing his line from him. He looked at me, surprised that I knew.

"None who venture there ever return, that mountain is evil" Èomer continued, looking frightened before continuing doing something else.

I left to get something to eat and saw Merry and Èowyn talking. I went down to them.

"We told you, you were going to be a warrior girl" Merry said, laughing as I sat down beside them.

"Yes about that part you got right, but not about me leading you into battle. I think someone else will do that" I said also laughing.

"You were the one who go your arm hurt during the battle at helm's deep, did you not?" Èowyn asked me.

"Yes I am, and you are Èowyn, always trying to find a way to be a part of a battle" I said as she looked shocked.

"She's from the future, she knows things," Merry explained as it eased her shock.

"Do you know how this battle is going to end?" Èowyn asked hopeful for an answer.

"I cannot tell you I'm afraid" I replied a bit sad. If only there was a way to ease everyone's worry. I was the only one sure how it was going to end, but still, I did not know about my own destiny.

"I want to part of this battle too," Merry said suddenly. Èowyn looked at me, and I looked at her. I knew we were both thinking the same thing.

"I think we can find a way. Don't you think Èowyn?" I asked, laughing a bit. Merry looked really excited. We got inside one of the tents and got him a suit and a sword. We went to get his sword sharpened as Èowyn stopped and talked to her brother. I stopped too as Merry continued walking. I could hear them arguing about Merry and how he shouldn't be in this fight. I understood Èowyn's frustration. She wanted to be in this battle too as much as Merry, but her brother didn't want to let them. Hearing him talk about the war, the blood, the horror got me scared. This would be a much bigger fight, would I survive? I walked away slowly until Legolas noticed me.

"You look frightened, what has happened?" He asked me.

"I'm worried about the battle. What if I don't survive? I was sure about this before, but now I have doubts" I told him, he took my hand and it comforted me a bit.

"You can stay behind if you want" He said trying to ease my fright.

"No, I have to fight. I just got worried for a second but it's over now" I told him, even though I was still a bit frightened.

"You are brave" He told and I got a bit annoyed by it. People have been saying that to me all the time.

"I'm not though, but I need to do this" I said, smiling to reassure him that I was fine now. He seemed a bit hesitant, but he looked as he wanted to tell me something.

"If I may be bold, you give me feelings I have never felt for anyone before" He looked a bit worried, but when I smiled he smiled too. I didn't say anything but my face came closer to his. I felt the urge to kiss him, just lightly on his lips. As I moved even closer to his lips, as they almost touched each other, a horse came running towards us. A man was trying to hold back his horse. The horse was very spooked, and the man kept apologizing as he calmed his horse down.

"I should probably go to sleep" I said to Legolas and walked away in the other direction. He seemed a bit sad.

"Stupid horse" I whispered to myself as I lay down.

I couldn't sleep much that night; I woke up and fell asleep many times. The last time I woke up I heard people walking. At first I thought I must be someone at guard, but remembered that Aragorn would talk to Elrond, the father of his beloved Arwen. I went out and waited until he came out again.

"Aragorn" I said as he walked out of the tent, with the mighty sword that had been fixed.

"You should sleep dear Kierra, you need rest before the battle" he said as I had caught him off guard.

"You are going after the dead men of Dunharrow aren't you?" I asked him as he went to get a horse.

"How did you know?" He questioned a bit baffled.

"I know things remember" I said, smiling a bit.

"Right" he said as he remembered.

"How did you come here to middle earth" He asked me curious.

"With this ring" I said showing him my Rubin ring

"Tell me more where you come from" he asked.

"I come, I guess, far into the future, with thousands upon thousands of years. The world has changed a lot since then, completely changed," I said as he progressed what I was saying.

"Is the world dark or do people live peacefully?" He asked me, and I realized he might think that the outcome of the battle would be tied to the faith of my future.

"Do anyone live a world of peace?" I questioned.

"I suppose so, but still horrible things happen, but most people don't live in complete fear. We go on living; especially people at my age don't worry as much about the future. I don't know if I can tell you this, but in my future we don't have creatures, only men. We don't have Elves or Dwarves like here, not wizards or any other creatures. It might be that they exist, but no man knows about it," I explained furthered more. He tried to process what I was saying as he gathered what he need for his journey. I left him.

"Your world sound strange" Legolas said as I met upon him. He must have heard what I had said to Aragorn.

"For you it does, I suppose" I said, remembering what had happened earlier that night.

"We should come with Aragorn" I said

"That is exactly what I was thinking" he said as he had already gathered us two horses. His one was white of course, mine was black.

"What do you think you are up to?" Gimli questioned Aragorn as he was about to leave with his horse.

"Not this time, this time you must stay, Gimli" Aragorn said as we were behind him and Legolas came forward.

"Have you learned nothing of the stubbornness of dwarves" He said.

"You might as well accept it. We are going with you" Gimli said

"You're stuck with us" I said as Aragorn looked both pleased and mad.

We got up on our horses, Gimli with Legolas, and rode down the road to Dimholt. I could hear the other Rohan people whisper as we went the road. It was scary riding down the path. It was utterly quiet, except for our horse steps and Gimli and Legolas talking. Legolas explained about the dead men. They had been cursed because they fled before they went into battle, and now will be cursed until their duty of war is fulfilled. We got to the opening in the mountain and got off of the horses. As a tense wind flew across us our horses ran away.

"I do not fear death" Aragorn said as he walked determined into the opening. Legolas followed. Gimli was as terrified as I was.

"I know the feeling" I said to him before we walked together inside, dragging Gimli with me.

Inside a tomb like place there were head skulls, cobwebs and darkness. It was creepy. Gimli was even more terrified than I, poor dwarf. Legolas was giving a speech about the place, telling that death had been summoned. The smoke we walked into started to feel us up. The smoke touched up over our body, and I swear I saw hands. Gimli was blowing it away, while I was trying to wave it off. We got into a big room, with stairs and a big hole in the ground beside us with green smoke.

"Who enters my domain? "A voice said and Aragorn turned around.

"Someone who wants your allegiance" he replied. Then a body made out of smoke, like a ghost appeared in front of us, looking like an old king.

"The dead does not suffer the living to pass" The smoke body answered.

"You will suffer me" Aragorn replied back and the ghost started to laugh. Other voices laughed too as more than I could count appeared.

"The way is shut. It was made by those who are dead, and the dead keep it. The way is shut, now you must die" it answered as even more souls appeared.

Legolas shot an arrow, but it shot right through it like air. The souls approached us, getting closer.

"I summon you to fulfill your oath" Aragorn said as he approached the king of the dead.

"None but the king of Gondor may command me" the king said. Aragorn took out his sword and hit the king's sword, being able to fight with it.

"The blade had been broken" the king said

"It has been remade" He answered as he held his sword against the king's throat.

"Fight for us and regain your honor. What say you?" Aragorn spoke to everyone.

"What say you?" he asked again as he walked around through the crowd of souls. Gimli said something about their dishonor as Aragorn spoke once more

"I am Isildurs heir, fight for me and I will hold your oath fulfilled. What say you?" He said as the king started laughing and the souls started to retreat.

"You have my word, fight and I will release you from this living death. What say you?" Aragorn shouted. The souls were gone now

"Stand you traitors" Gimli said now. The place started to fall in ruins. Stones and head skulls fell down. I took Legolas arm in mine in fright, and he tightened it.

"Out" Aragorn yelled as the wall broke and thousands upon thousands of head skulls fell down. We had to push our way through and out of the place. We were practically drowning until we managed to get out, Legolas hand never leaving me. Aragorn fell down on his knees almost crying as we saw the ships from our enemies sail down on the ocean. Suddenly the king of the dead approached us through the wall.

"We fight" The king said.

We stood down by the shore, meeting the ships. Aragorn was denying them passage to Gondor. Legolas and I shot an arrow at one of the men in the ships.

"We warned you" Gimli shouted. The army of the dead went right through us, and fought the men on the ships.

We sailed down the ocean. Legolas stood by my side.

"It's now or never" I said, not speaking to anyone specifically.

"Do not be afraid, I am here by your side" Legolas said and I faced him. Not saying anything I touched his face with my hand, stroking his cheek. I then realized what I was doing and stopped.

"I'm sorry" I said, embarrassed.

"There is nothing to forgive, do not be sorry" He said and I looked down still embarrassed.

The ships arrived in Minas Tirith, the orcs had expected someone else than us. We hopped out of the ship.

"May the best one win" Gimli proclaimed, and we ran forward ready for battle.

An orc approached me and I cut right through his stomach. I withdrew my sword with disgusting black orc blood.

"You cannot kill me" An orc bigger than the others said laughing.

"We'll see about that shall we?" I said as I took my sword and it met his. I battled with this orc for a few moments, as I bent down and cut his legs off. To add some extra pain I stabbed him through his throat. Another orc approached me from the side, and was about to cut me in my arm again. I caught him this time and cut his hand off instead.

"Serves you right" I muttered as I wiped some orc blood from my face.

"Legolas" Aragorn yelled as an oliphant came forward. I ran over to him and he took my arm.

I didn't think Legolas would actually get me up on the oliphant, but he did. He dragged me with him as strong as he was. It was hard to find balance.

"33, 34" Legolas counted as he shot them. I took my bow and arrow and shot a man standing in the big basket on top of the oliphant.

"You stole my 35th" He said.

"It was my 28th "I said obliviously as he shook his head silently laughing. He went to cut the rope on the basket, but it dragged me with it.

I screamed as he caught my hand, a few arrows fell out of my arrow holder.

"I got you" He said dragging me up again. We both went to the head of the oliphant and we hit an arrow each into its head. As we glided down Gimli approached us.

"That still only counts as one" He said as he ran away again.

"We both get a half a point each, we both killed him at the same time" I said with a smile.

"Fair enough" He said as we parted.

I cut 2 orcs on my way before an orc grabbed my hair, and pulled out some hair locks.

"Ow!" I yelled as I turned around twisting his head, breaking his neck. Breaking someone's neck wasn't as hard as I imagined, especially not a thin orc head. Soon after a while the war started to go quiet. Aragorn stood in front of the dead army.

"Release us" The dead king commanded.

"You gave us your word" He continued.

"I hold your oath fulfilled. Go, be at peace" Aragorn said softly. Soon the dead army vanished into thin air. We looked around us, countless men had been killed. Pippin noticed Merry's cloak on the ground, and went to pick it up. Èomer screamed as he saw his sister Èowyn, thinking she was dead. At least she wasn't dead, but only I knew that at the moment. I started to cry silently. Legolas came to stand in front me, drying my tears.

"They died for this world, they are at peace now" He said trying to comfort me. I couldn't stop crying, more tears just came out of my eyes. He hugged me, holding me close to his body. It felt good, like I was at home. I didn't want to fight anymore, but I knew still what was ahead of us.

People were nursing the wounded. Aragorn had a wet cloth in his hand; he put it on Èowyn's forehead. She slowly opened her eyes. Outside was Pippin, he was trying to find Merry. I was sitting beside Legolas, I was leaning my head against his shoulder. I wasn't crying anymore.

In the morning we went inside the castle, discussing. There were around ten thousand of orcs inside Mordor, standing in Frodo's way.

"I have sent him to his death" Gandalf blamed himself.

"No, there is still hope for Frodo; he needs time and safe passage across the plains of Gorgoroth. We can give him that" Aragorn said.

"How?" Gimli asked.

"Draw out Sauron's armies, empty his lands, then we gather our full strength and march on the black gate" Aragorn replied.

"We cannot achieve victory through the strength of arms" Èomer said.

"We can give Frodo his chance if we keep Sauron's eye fixed upon us. Keep him blind to all else that moves" Aragorn spoke again, looking at Gandalf as he said his last line.

"A diversion" Legolas said.

"Certainty of death, small chances of success, what are we waiting for?" Gimli said smoking his pipe.

"Sauron will expect a trap, he will not take the bait" Gandalf said.

"Oh, I think he will" Aragorn replied.

"I think so too. I say let's do it" as I smiled at Aragorn.

"Listen to her, she knows our future" Aragorn said to Gandalf, smiling back at me.

"We ride at dawn tomorrow" Gandalf said as we retreated.

Everyone rode down to the black gate, Aragorn in the lead. We formed a line, with Legolas, Aragorn, Èomer and me in front. Pippin was sitting in front of Gandalf, and Pippin behind Èomer. Gimli behind Legolas and we rode up close to the gate.

"Let the lord of the black land come forth, let justice be done upon him" Aragorn shouted. We waited and the gates opened. Then the mouth of Sauron came forward.

"The mouth of Sauron, he's disgusting" I whispered into Legolas ears. He looked at me before he stared back at the man in black in front of us.

"My master, Sauron the great, bids thee welcome" The mouth said with horrible yellow teeth kind of smile. Not to mention the stench he brought with him. He seriously needed to brush his teeth, and take a bath.

"Is there any in this rout with authority to treat with me" the mouth said again.

"We do not come to treat with Sauron, faithless and accursed, tell your master this. The armies of Mordor must disband; he is to depart these lands never to return." Gandalf said to the mouth of Sauron.

"Aha! Old Greybeard. I have a token that I was bidden to show "He held up Frodo's Mithril coat and threw it at Gandalf, who stared in horror. Merry and Pippin started screaming, Gandalf ordered silence. The mouth of Sauron continued.

"The hafling was dear to thee, I see. Know that he suffered greatly at the hands of his host," He looked around grinning.

"Who would have thought that one so small could endure so much pain? And he did Gandalf, he did." The mouth said and Aragorn rode forward.

"And who is this? Isildur's heir? It takes more to make a king than a broken Elvish blade" The mouth of Sauron said as he noticed Aragorn. Aragorn was angry and cut the head off from the man in black.

"I guess that includes negotiations" Gimli

"I will not believe it, I will not" Aragorn said determined.

"Pull back" Aragorn shouted as the gate opened again, and we rode away from the gate. Then Aragorn began his epic speech.

"Hold your ground, hold your ground. Sons of Gondor, of Rohan, I see in your eyes the same fear that would take the heart of me. A day may come when the courage of men fails, when we forsake our friends and break all bonds of fellowship, but it is not this day. An hour of woes and shattered shields, when the age of men comes crashing down, but it is not this day. This day we fight, by all that you hold dear on this good earth, I bid you stand, men of west"

Everyone held up their swords in the air, Ready for battle as orcs marched forward.

"I never thought I would be fighting side by side with an elf and a lady" Gimli said, smiling crookedly.

"What about side by side with friends" Legolas suggested as he smiled too.

"Aye, I could do that" Gimli said.

Aragorn went forward a few steps, and then he turned back to us.

"For Frodo" He said and he leaped forward, running into battle, and us rest followed. I cut as many orcs as I could; this was the last battle before the end. I was going to give it all, for Frodo, for Haldir, for the world, for everyone that I loved.

"The eagles are coming" I could hear Pippin shout, but barely. I looked up and I saw them. We continued the fight until I heard a brawl. A giant wolf like shape stood in front of me and kicked me to the side. I fell to the side of a man. The wolf was about to strike me, but the man went over to the wolf, ready to fight it. The wolf was too strong, and cut off his head. The wolf turned to another way. I could see the man still breathing.

"My name is Bilel" he said breathless as I went over to him. He died, and I closed his eyes before going back to the battle. Bilel had saved my life. Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. I looked down and saw a sword sticking through my belly. The orc withdrew its sword and I fell to my knees on the ground. I noticed Legolas. Our eyes locked for a second before my whole body fell down on the ground.

"No!" I could hear Legolas shout as I blacked out.

**REVIEW and tell others if you like the story, tell them to review too **


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

I woke up with a headache and a stomach pain. The film was still on. Had this all been a dream? It didn't seem like time had moved, except I wasn't wearing my red sweat suit. I was armed with a silver suit, a sword in my hand, and I was dirty with dried blood and dirt all over. I sat up properly. I looked around. My room was messier, like someone had been looking for something. But if time hadn't changed? How did someone have the time to go through my stuff? I got up and realized that the film The Return Of The King was on. I had been watching the first one, who put the third on? I rewound the film to the end, almost expecting to see myself dying. Of course I wasn't in the film, but it must have happened, I must have really been there. I had to be sure of that.

I went to the bathroom. My jewelry box was messy too. It's like someone would be looking for a necklace, or a ring. I looked down at my hand, the rubin ring was there. It was like someone had been looking for the ring. I thought back to what Lady Galadriel had said. She had said that someone intentionally placed the ring for me, but he must have known I would get back in time. Why would he be looking for the ring if he knew I would take it with me in time? Maybe there were more people involved in this? I didn't want to think about it anymore. I tossed the ring out of the bathroom's door, and it landed somewhere in a corner of my bedroom. I instantly regretted what I had done. I went to pick it up. I didn't want to put it on my finger again so I picked up a necklace and replaced it with the item attached. I refused to cry at the thought of Legolas. I got out of my heavy clothes, got a shower, and putted on a red T bar dress that almost reached up to my neck. Maybe a night out in the bar would help me?

I was sitting at the bar, drinking a tequila sunrise I got from my fake ID. A man approached me and sat down.

"Can I get a tequila sunrise?" I heard the man say. I turned my head to see who it was and he looked strangely familiar.

"Harry?" I questioned and I realized it was him.

"You look so much different. You cut your hair, you're wearing a black suit and you've dropped the glasses. You also look so much older, so handsome" I said surprised by this new look, he didn't usually look like this.

"That's because I am older, and you forgot to mention one thing. I'm not gay" He said as he paid for his drink.

"I don't understand" I said shocked and confused.

"I'm 23 year old agent. I screw girls on tequila. Now, let's get down to business." He said and I was still in shock.

"Where's the ring?" he asked, his face serious and unfriendly. The necklace was hidden under my dress against my chest, and I felt the ring get heavier. I needed to protect this ring.

"I don't know what you're talking about" I lied and got my purse and walked out. I saw he was following me and I walked faster. I couldn't lead him to my apartment, I needed a distraction. I headed for the direction of the library, where I worked. I opened the door and was about to close it as he got his foot in the way.

"You didn't think it would be that easy running away from me did you?" he said and I noticed he had a gun in his hands.

"I might have seen a ring here in the library the other day" I said as he came closer to me.

"I must have put it in the lost item section, let me have a look" I said, my voice shakened, not knowing what else to say. The library had been closed, and it was dark in there. I walked over to the wall.

"What are you doing? Let me have the ring" He said with his gun attached to my back.

"I'm just going to put the lights on, so I can see well enough to look for the ring" I said trying to sound calm, hoping someone would see us through the window shop. It was a really small library, like a coffee house. We even sold coffee and sweets here too, mostly cupcakes and coffee from the machine. It was all store bought.

"Show me the ring, leave the lights off" He demanded. This was so not my friend Harry. This Harry was a lot more controlling and unfriendly. I walked over to the section and looked through. I felt sweat build up, I was breathing heavier.

"It doesn't seem to be here, maybe the owner got it back" I said nervously.

"Do not screw with me. I know you have something to do with it, because I noticed activities from the ring in your apartment" He said angrily, with his finger at the trigger as he continued ranting.

"You were the one who searched through my apartment," I stated, feeling dumb I hadn't realized it back at the bar.

"What happened Harry? You were my friend." I said almost crying.

"We were never friends. I knew that your boss would give the ring to you. That's why I convinced you to move to New York with me, and as a precaution I befriended you so that I could get my hands on it. I've been tracking this ring for years" I cried at that, I couldn't believe our friendship for years had been a lie. My only real friend wasn't real at all.

"Is the little girl crying?" he said, laughing.

"Pull yourself together" he suddenly said suddenly seriously.

"Says the man who's lousy enough to track the ring for years, and still not be able to get your hands on it," I snapped at him.

"And why do you think you are in a position to insult me?" He wondered, showing me his gun. I realized it was a mistake, but I still had leverage. He didn't know where the ring was, I did.

"I know where the ring is. But first I need answers" I said straightening my back, trying to sound convincing.

"Fair enough" he said sitting down on a chair, and I sat down at the other side, in front of him.

"Why did my boss Henry give it to me?" I asked, wondering why my boss had been dragged into this.

"Henry had the ring for years. I've been following his work and he knew. He knew that someone was tracking the ring and getting closer. He needed someone to blame it on. He isn't all that bright, so he left it for you as soon as he knew he could trust you." He informed me.

"How did he know that I would take it?" I asked. There were still a lot more to know.

"You're the Lord Of The Rings expert. The ring speaks to you, not physically, but enough for you to want it" He explained further more.

"The ring doesn't have a power like Sauron did" I said.

"It might not have that kind of power, but all rings need an owner, especially a ring you can go back in time with" Harry said.

"You must have known the ring comes with the body as someone disappears back in time. Why would you search my apartment if you knew I would be gone?" I asked.

"Because the activities happen as once you put the ring on your finger. I was able to track down the source to your apartment. You hadn't put the ring on before you had gotten home. At first I thought you had left without the ring somewhere, but then noticed after I had made a mess that you must have fallen asleep with it and moved back in time" He explained.

"I slept back in time with the ring on my finger. How come I didn't get back here in my time before I died?" I said, a little surprised I just said I had died so calmly, because the truth was, I did die.

"Because you can only fall asleep back in your own time to be able to move back in time, or die. When you've already been moved back in time, the only solution is to die to get back, but you have to have the ring on you as you do" he explained once more, and it all made sense. I had fallen asleep with the ring, and died to get back.

"I have one more question. How does it work going back in time? Does it only go back in time to one place?" I asked.

"Technically that was two questions, and it works by your desires. Henry, your boss, was sent back in time to World War II, because that's what he was passionate about. He was being mugged and got shot with the ring still attached, that's how he got back in time. He had figured out the truth about it. He also learned about the consequences. If you die too many times in a short period, you won't be healing yourself up. It would have been healed enough to stay alive for a few hours but that's it. We tracked him down and prayed he would come back in time so we could get the ring, but he was bright enough to know we were tracking him down. He hid it for years until we figured him out." He answered me.

"What do you want with the ring?" I asked once more.

"We have another copy. There were made two of them, one in gold with a rubin stone, the other one in silver with a sapphire stone. We already have the first one, and done experiments with the ring. We were able to go back in time with the silver ring but the ring didn't allow us to interfere. The ring is useless, unless we had the other main one. We can figure out a specific time in our personal timeline and change it too, but only with both of them," He explained, and I realized I really had to keep it from him. He could not get his hands on it; otherwise he could change time massively. The ring I had was so much more important and dangerous.

"Now I've got a question for you Kierra. Where is the ring?" Harry asked, getting closer to me, intimidating me.

"It's in my jewelry box at my apartment" I said not knowing what else to say.

"Good. Thanks for your help, but you're not any use for me anymore" He said and he pulled up his gun and shot me. I coughed a bit.

"You shot me," I yelled.

"Like I said, you're no use for me anymore. I know where the ring is, and I can't risk you stopping me" He said and once more pulled the trigger, and I blacked out. This time in a room that was light and beautiful. It was big. I had to almost climb down from the huge bed.

"Miss Lady you are awake, may I come in?" an elf girl said. She had beautiful brown hair, and wore a really nice white dress.

"Yes of course" I said as she stepped in.

"Legolas is here. I am sure he would like to see you. Get dressed and come outside" She said as she gave me a white dress. I got dressed like she said and stepped outside. I was most likely in Rivendell, the air had become bright, and the sun was shining. Frodo and the war of the rings must have been over. I saw him stand down by the steps and I smiled, I ran down to him, giving him a hug.

"When Elrond sent word of your existence, I could not believe it. I had to see it with my own eyes. He told me they found you at the spot where you had died" he explained

"How did you survive? You disappeared" he asked, suddenly.

"When I died I woke up in my own time. My friend Harry tried to steal the ring. He killed me, and I woke up back here, but not before he explained why. The ring can change time if he gets his hands on it. I can't let him have it" I explained, still on the verge of crying. I was still nervous from the situation.

"We should have Elrond know about this" Legolas said as he went to get him. We sat down at a table, and I explained everything that had happened since I got back home.

"I cannot get back to my own time without him trying to steal it from me again. I can't let him have it" I said as I had explained to Elrond.

"We could try to destroy the ring. It would be no use for him if it is destroyed" Elrond advised me.

"If I destroy it, he might kill me again, and then I would really be dead" I said, afraid that it was true. Harry wouldn't spare me; he hadn't even been my real friend.

"If you destroy it here, you would not be returning home, but you would be safe" Legolas spoke up.

"What purpose do I have here?" I asked, almost seeing his heart breaking.

"I mean why should I be here?" I asked in a different way. He didn't answer at first, but he took my hand.

"I love you" He told me. I loved him too, but would it have been right to tell him? Why did he want to become mortal for me? Why let that pain in? I had taken a long pause before I took his other hand.

"Is this right?" I asked sad and exhausted.

"I have not been so sure of anything before" He said, smiling, but he lost it when I saw I was crying.

"I love you too Legolas, but I cannot do this. I don't belong here. I belong back home, in my own time" I said, crying at how much the words hurt me, as they hurt him. He didn't protest as I thought he would. He simply nodded in understanding. This was my burden; I was the ring bearer now. I had to destroy it. I just needed to make a choice, stay in Middle Earth, or go back home.

"Miss Dawn" I heard a man shout, with three men behind him. They were all dressed in black suits, except for the man that shouted. He had a grey suit. I guess it was a sign of leadership; he was also older and had grey hair. I figured they were all after me, and the ring. I started to run, and Legolas and Elrond held up their bows. As I ran I heard a gunshot. Shocked as I was, I ran back. But nothing had happened. Legolas and Elrond only looked shocked; the sound of the gun had been enough to startle them. Harry had said the silver sapphire ring didn't allow them to interfere. Then the man with grey hair shot me. I looked down. Blood was streaming down my chest, and it hurt. Legolas ran up to me and held me in his arms

"How?" I asked whispering and confused.

"You mean how we could interfere?" The man spoke up.

"It's because we come from the same time, and we both use the ring, that's why" He said. I struggled with breathing because of blood in my throat. Legolas looked at me as he held me in his arms.

"What do I do?" He asked me, whispering.

"Just hold me" I said weakly, and I felt myself black out again.

I woke up. The pain was less painful; the blood in my throat was gone. My chest was still bleeding a bit, with the bullet still attached. Then I noticed Legolas arms around me.

"Legolas" I said confused as I shot back up, flinching because of the pain.

"Kierra" He said even more confused than me.

"Where are we?" He asked me, looking around.

A/N: Review on your opinions, and tell others about the story if you liked it :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6.**

"Where are we?" Legolas asked again, looking at me for answers. Not even I was familiar with this, but it wasn't too much different from where we had come from. We were in a forest somewhere. The leaves were turning yellow; the sun hadn't fully raised itself behind the mountains.

"I don't know" I said, suddenly biting my teeth together.

"What is it?" He asked me, worried.

"It hurts" I said wimping as the pain started to grow worse again. It was just a gun shot, but to me and most people it would hurt, like a lot. I just sat there in Legolas arms.

"What happened here?" An old man said slowly running towards us. He had long grey hair a bit longer than his shoulder, and was dressed in a long dirty orange colored costume. Three people were behind him, a man and two women. The man had brown hair, and dressed in a blue shirt with brown pants and vest. The woman had brown long hair and had a long dark brown sexy suit. The woman following after them was dressed in a red tight suit and had blonde medium long hair. The old man was Zedd, the wizard, and the other man was Richard Cypher, the seeker. The woman with long brown hair was Kahlan, the mother confessor. The remaining woman with blonde hair was Cara, the Mord'Sith. I wasn't even sure she was a Mord'Sith any longer, she was after all changed after she joined Richard after her other Mord'sith "sisters" left her to die. I recognized them after the TV show, legend of the seeker.

"It's hard to explain" I started.

"Oh I'm sure we have some time on our hands, but first we need to heal you back up" He said, smiling, and it made me comfortable.

"I'm quite exhausted from healing a bunch up the path. I would need some blood to inject in your body to make your body stronger and make the healing easier" Zedd explained as he looked at us.

"Take my blood" Legolas offered before anyone could say anything. I tried to protest, I didn't want to see him hurt, but he didn't let me. Zedd took the bullet out of my chest and I screamed in agony. Legolas took the knife, cut inside the palm of his left hand, and let drops of blood trickle down my wound. Zedd put his hands over my wound and it slowly healed itself up. The pain was completely gone, and I felt stronger. I stretched, standing. Legolas and I kissed each other, before we noticed the confused faces before us.

"Long story short; Legolas and I come from two different worlds, he and I met, and I've been killed numerous times because Harry wants this ring, but it brought me back to life, but I ended up in a different world" I said holding up the ring for them to see

"If he and his men get his hands on it, the whole world is doomed," I said, not knowing if they fully grasped what was going on. Hopefully they had enough information to help us get back from where we came from, especially since Zedd was a wizard.

"Is there any way you, Zeddicus Zu'l Zorander, the great wizard from the first order, and the rest of you, could help us get back from where we came from?" I asked nicely and hopefully.

"How do you know my name, if you come from a different world than us?" He asked, lifting his eyebrows in surprise.

"I come from a different world where I know all about you, Legolas doesn't" I said, pointing at Legolas.

"Oh, by the way my name's Kierra Dawn, and you already know who he is" I said remembering that I had forgotten to introduce ourselves.

"Thank you for saving my life, I'm very grateful" I said adding the last line, hoping he had every bit of explanation he needed. All I wanted right now was to get back, defeat Harry and all of the trouble about this ring.

"Well, since you ask us so nicely I guess we can try" Zedd answered giving me the same comfortable grandpa feeling like before.

"Thank you" Legolas and I said.

"Maybe this ring could help you figure it out" I said handing him the ring.

"Zedd, we need to get a good distance away from here. We're risking exposure to the D'harans" Kahlan, the long brown haired girl, explained as she looked behind her to the path they came from.

"Is it all right by you if we get away for the night?" Zedd asked us concerned.

"Of course, we can't risk the seeker getting caught and distracted away from his quest" I agreed and once again they all looked surprised.

Zedd was looking at the ring by the fire. The rest of us sat around the fire watching him, waiting.

"Whatever power this ring possesses it's really powerful. I think I can found the source for the last place the ring came from and send you back" He said looking at me.

"Are you capable of sending us back right away?" I asked eager to get back to a familiar place.

"Yes. The spell shouldn't be that difficult" Zedd said as he started drawing a pentagram on the ground.

"Will the center of the pentagram find the source and send us back?" I asked curious.

"Yes. I'm a bit surprised you know, but then again I don't really know you two yet" Zedd said, smiling, as we went to stand in the center of the pentagram. I took Legolas hand in mine, a bit worried if it wasn't going to work. Suddenly we heard men running up to us, some with horses. They looked like soldiers; they were armored with steel clothing. It must be the D'harans if I remembered correctly. It had been a long time since I watched the show, and I had no idea what timeline was going on yet.

Legolas started firing arrows, as well as the others started fighting them. I wasn't armed with any weapon and tried to hide behind a tree, away from the fight. It might not have been the most courageous moments of my life, but my courage could only extend so far, especially since I didn't have any weapons.

They were all good and it seems as if we were winning the fight. I always found it peculiar that the good ones always had the best lead in a TV-show or movie. I felt someone grabbing me from behind, and I thought it was Legolas since he wasn't in my eyeshot of the fight. I was wrong. A man gripped my arms tight to his body, making me unable to move. I screamed.

The fight stopped. The soldier giving up because they believed they had the leading point, and the rest shocked because I had been captured. I shouldn't have been a coward. I should have found a stick or something to fight alongside with them. I shouldn't have let them take me that easily. But there was nothing I could do now.

"Let her go" Legolas shouted as he pointed an arrow at the man.

"Do that and she dies before you even shoot me" The soldier said behind me, clenching a knife to my throat. I let out a little whimper as I felt the blade barely pierce a little through my skin.

"That goes for you to old man" He said as Zedd raised his arm, probably to do something magical. The man started backing up still holding me tight. Legolas and I locked eyes and I could see he blamed himself. I shook my head trying to console him that it wasn't his blame, but mine. Tears started silently run down my cheeks, washing away some of the dirt and sweat from my face.

"Why are you taking her?" Zedd asked as another man tied my hands together with a roughly made tread, a bit too tight.

"We only do as we are ordered by Darken Rahl" He answered. They got me up on one of the black horses, still with the knife attached near to my body, making sure my friends wouldn't attack them. With the knife on my throat, and the other man's hand steering the horse, we took off. The last thing I heard was Legolas shouting at them to go after me.

"We need to get her back"Legolas shouted at Zedd who looked sad.

"We can't just go after her. I also have the responsibility to protect the seeker, my grandson, who can't risk getting caught now that we are close to defeat Darken Rahl" Zedd explained as Legolas shook his head.

"Zedd, we can't just leave an innocent either. We need to save her, as my responsibility to protect the people." Richard spoke up, easing Legolas worry.

"Richard if you get caught-"Zedd started.

"Then I won't" Richard interrupted.

"Richard, Zedd is right. We can't just burst in and save her. Your quest is at stake" Kahlan said making Legolas even more worried and determined to save his love.

"We don't even know what he wants with her. Don't you think it's important to find it out?" Richard asked both of them.

"I say we'll go. Fight them" Cara said, clenching to her agile weapon that pains everyone who comes in connect with it, only that Cara had been trained to withstand the pain. She was always up for a fight when needed so.

"Either you'll come with me or stand here waiting" The seeker said, giving them an ultimatum, as he got up on his horse with Cara, and Legolas took their other horse.

"Zedd, you can't let him do this" Kahlan said, determined to protect her own seeker.

"I trust the seekers instinct, my grandson" the wizards said, and the two remaining slowly got up on the two last horses and followed.

I woke up, everything was foggy. My hands where strapped and I was hanging from the ceiling. When I cleared my eyes I saw someone I never thought I would see again, Haldir. I was so happy to see him again.

"Haldir" I said with a smile until I remembered. I had almost forgotten that this wasn't him. His face looked exactly like Haldir's. But this one was very tan and had shoulder length black hair. It was almost as if his eyes were the exact same as Haldir's. The ones I used to stare into.

"You will answer to the name of Darken Rahl" He said, giving me a strike with the agile to my stomach. The pain was excruciating. It felt as every nerve in my body was on fire. If I thought I had felt pain before, that was nothing compared to this. I screamed in agony. Then he stopped. Confusing took place in his face.

"I usually remember every face I meet, but there's something about you" He said, searching my face for answers. I didn't know what to say, it's not like this was the real him. I just stared at him. I winced a little when his finger touched my cheek. He started stroking my cheek gently.

"You must have been one of my slaves that got away" He said, drawing a conclusion, striking the agile at me once more. It really hurt. I felt as my heart broke at his words along with the rest of my body. Tears were streaming down my face. I could feel sweat trickle down my stomach, or it could have been blood but I wasn't sure. I needed Legolas. All I wanted now was to be in his safe arms, away from a horrible and evil replication of Haldir.

"Kierra" Darken Rahl said softly, questioning me again. Then he kissed me gently on the lips. All I could feel was my love for Haldir in that moment. Such an awful horrible person wouldn't kiss with that much passion or softness. It must have been Haldir. He released me from the straps that held me up tight around my wrists. As I was kissing him, the doors burst open. Legolas was in shock when Darken Rahl turned around. All Legolas saw was someone resembling his dead friend, kissing the love of his life. His face was angered. I stood there in shock.

That moment was enough to tear Haldir away from me. Darken Rahl stood there smirking.

"Did you really believe I was him?" He said laughing

"Yes, I remember Haldir's old life. But why should that matter to me? I'm the mighty powerful one. Not a memory would tear me away from this life." He added.

Darken Rahl was just messing with me. I still stood there emotionless, when a big explosion pulled me back. I flew in the air hitting a stone cold wall. Zeddicus fought Darken Rahl with magic, the best way he could distract him as much as possible, so Richard could get to him. Darken Rahl didn't let him be distracted and fought back just as hard. Neither of the two could get to him. Even though Legolas was mad at me, he still came towards me, dragging me out of there with a little too much force than needed.

I felt a way of nausea hit me. I had betrayed him in a way. I had been playing with his heart. I couldn't help what I felt for both of them. When Legolas was away, Haldir was the one to look after me. I was scared, alone, and he had made me feel secure. Sure Haldir and I never got to a great start of our relationship, but we had developed a great one. I had vowed to myself that I would save him, knowing his future death. I had failed him, failed myself and mostly failed Legolas. I wasn't the right person for this. I wasn't the one should try to save the world. With everything I had been experienced in the last couple of months had been so surreal. It felt as time has stopped, and my emotions were everywhere. Despite everything that had happened, I had become stronger, more determined and most of all more vulnerable.

I started crying again. I couldn't hold it in.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry" I kept mumbling. I could barely stand on my feet. Legolas looked at me with more pity than before as he tried to drag my bloody and sobbing body across the hall, and out to a hiding spot where I would be safe.

As we got outside I still kept mumbling.

"Sorry, I didn't mean for anything to happen. Not a single moment in the last couple of months. I'm sorry. I'm sorry" I kept crying hysterically. Every fiber in my body was breaking through; every emotion I could not hide away or ignore anymore was coming out in tears.

"Do not worry, I forgive you" Legolas said, trying to comfort me. He held his hand palms on both side of my cheeks, while I was hysterically crying. He just let me cry in his hand palms until I calmed down. I was sort of hyperventilating, but he motioned for me to breathe in and out deeply.

"Thank you" I said, my voice barely a whisper, but he had heard it perfectly with his elf ears. He just smiled sadly in return. He was still hurt, and how could I blame him for it?

"We're not completely safe here, we need to move" Cara said, stepping forward. I got up, a bit embarrassed from my sudden outburst. We jogged out in the forest. I didn't know how long we had been walking, but the sun were starting to rise.

"We can rest here" Zedd said breathless, he was still an old man, and could not walk for much longer.

"I need to heal you" He said stepping forward to where I sat down.

"You're not strong enough" I said, not wanting to be a bother. I felt like I have been a bother for the last few months since I woke up in Middle Earth.

"Don't be foolish young girl. You are hurt" He said.

"You need my blood again to make the healing easier, right?" Legolas said, wanting to help. Even if he was probably still a bit mad at me, but he was at least noble. He didn't want me know he was angry, not after seeing me cry last night, he didn't want to cause any more hurt to me.

"Correct, that would be easier" Zedd said, and cut Legolas finger with a knife. The blood trickled down his finger and onto the wounds of the surface of my stomach. The drops stung a bit, but when Zedd starting the healing it felt good, warmer until it didn't hurt anymore. The wounds were healed.

"So what happens now?" I asked.

"Can you perform the ritual to get us back?" I added hopefully.

"With a little rest I can do this in the afternoon" He said with a smile.

After he had slept, he prepared for the ritual. He gathered up the pentagram and we stood in the middle of it. Zedd brought his hands up in the air, probably channeling magic. The lines of the pentagram caught fire and I grabbed Legolas hand by surprise. He gave me a reassuring smile, as I saw our body was starting to disappear, and the forest was starting to get blurry. I could see Zedd smiling, knowing that the magic had worked. Then I woke up in a completely dark room.

"Legolas" I said, worrying he had not followed with me.

"I'm here" He said beside me. I helped him get up and we tried to look at our surroundings. I could barely see anything.

"We seem to be in a place with a lot of books" Legolas said, observing well with his eyes. As my eyes started getting used to dark, I could see it too.

"We're in the library at my working place" I said shocked, knowing that the last source of the ring had been in Middle Earth, not the library.

"Something must have gone wrong" I said obviously as the light came on.

"Indeed it has. The ring is starting to lose its affect, it's starting to lose its energy." a man said, standing there by the light switch, smirking.

* * *

**A/N: Please review, sorry for the long wait. I only write this story as a hobby or when I find out I have time for it. Reviews really help me to get inspired and wanting to work with it.**

**So if you want the next chapter to be posted earlier, PLEASE REVIEW.**

**Thanks, for the ones who have already reviewed and follows my story.**


End file.
